marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Massacre
while Colossus, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all severely wounded as well. X-Factor's casualties are less due to the arrival of Power Pack and Thor, who help save the horribly wounded Angel and the rest of X-Factor from suffering any additional harm. Thor uses his powers to cleanse the dead from the Morlock tunnels with fire, which caused problems for the X-Men, who briefly believe that the firestorm was caused by the Marauders and believe that the New Mutants died in said fire. Meanwhile the Marauder Sabretooth and X-Man Wolverine fight and Sabretooth follows Logan home to the X-Mansion. He destroys Cerebro, but is kept from hurting the other Morlocks when Psylocke engages Sabretooth in battle. Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men arrive and Sabretooth falls off a nearby cliff in order to escape the X-Men, pursued into the water by Wolverine. As the fight continues in the ocean, Psylocke is able to glean some information about the Marauders from Sabretooth's mind, including information about the Marauders' mysterious boss. After the events of the main Mutant Massacre, Sabretooth moved into the Morlock Tunnels as his "den". He encountered Daredevil in the tunnels while defending his territory. Motives Originally it was stated that the Massacre was held to remove 'wild card' mutants (such as the Morlocks). It was later revealed that due to his arrival 20 years prior to the present Earth-616 the Dark Beast was responsible for the creation of the Morlocks using his world's Mister Sinister's technology. As a result Sinister wanted all traces of his unwarranted material removed and had the Marauders carry out the extermination of the Morlocks. Consequences *Angel was pinned to the wall by Harpoon and Blockbuster, causing massive trauma to his wings. These later required amputation following the onset of gangrene. *Shadowcat became permanently trapped in phase form whilst protecting Rogue from one of Harpoon's attacks. *Stabbed by hundreds of throwing stars by Riptide, Colossus was briefly paralyzed as a result of Magneto using his powers to heal the damage done to his metal form. *Nightcrawler, already badly injured after a battle with Nimrod, was beaten by Riptide who used his speed to injure the weakened X-Man, leaving him comatose *Many of the surviving Morlocks were later brought into the Dimension called the Hill where their children formed an aggressive terror group called Gene Nation. Gene Nation's first big action was to take revenge on the upworlders (normal New Yorkers) by killing one human for each Morlock slain. The plan failed when Storm killed the Gene Nation leader Marrow who had survived the massacre as child. | ImagePart1 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 210.jpg | NamePart1 = Uncanny X-Men #210 | Synopsis1 = The Marauders track down a Morlock girl to find the Morlock Tunnels. Once found, they kill her and start killing the Morlocks. | ImagePart2 = Xfactor 9.JPG | NamePart2 = X-Factor #9 | Synopsis2 = Artie Maddicks is aware of the danger awaiting Rusty Collins and Skids who were presently in the Morlock Tunnels. He leaves a message for X-Factor showing them were he went. | ImagePart3 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 211.jpg | NamePart3 = Uncanny X-Men #211 | Synopsis3 = A Morlock makes it to the X-Mansion and before dying tells them of the massacre. The X-Men go to the tunnels to save the Morlocks leaving Magneto behind in case of emergency at the mansion. Once there, they witness the slaying and fight the Marauders. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat get severly wounded in the process. | ImagePart4 = Xfactor 10.JPG | NamePart4 = X-Factor #10 | Synopsis4 = X-Factor comes face to face with the Marauders and manage to save Rusty and Skids, as well as some Morlocks. Angel is pinned against a wall by the Marauders and they prepare to kill him. | ImagePart5 = New Mutants Vol 1 46.jpg | NamePart5 = New Mutants #46 | Synopsis5 = The X-Men return from the Morlock tunnels, save for Wolverine. | ImagePart6 = Thor 373.jpg | NamePart6 = Thor #373 | Synopsis6 = Thor saves Angel only moments before the Marauders are about to kill him. | ImagePart7 = Power Pack 27.jpg | NamePart7 = Power Pack #27 | Synopsis7 = Franklin Richards has a 'dream' about Leech who asks them for help. They go down to the tunnels and run into some Marauders and manage to fight them off. Meanwhile, the Morlocks that X-Factor saved stay at the X-Factor headquarters, as Skids convinces them to stay. | ImagePart8 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 212.jpg | NamePart8 = Uncanny X-Men #212 | Synopsis8 = Wolverine fights Sabretooth and Colossus is paralyzed. | ImagePart9 = Thor 374.jpg | NamePart9 = Thor #374 | Synopsis9 = Thor fights off the Marauders again and meets X-Factor whom he entrusts Angel to their care. | ImagePart10 = Xfactor 11.JPG | NamePart10 = X-Factor #11 | Synopsis10 = X-Factor finds a group of Morlocks who they save. However, out of the Morlocks stupidity they leave the X-Factor headquarters and all get killed by police officers save for Masque. | ImagePart11 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 213.jpg | NamePart11 = Uncanny X-Men #213 | Synopsis11 = Sabretooth follows Wolverine to the X-Mansion and fights him. Psylocke pries his mind for information about the Marauders as they fight. | Notes = | Trivia = * Originally, the mutant massacre was planned of Nimrod killing off the Morlocks. However this was later changed and the Marauders were created, save for Sabretooth and Vertigo, as a killing team. | Links = *Mutant Massacre -- guide by Mike Phillips *Details of the original Mutant Massacre plot }} Category:X-Men Events Category:Morlocks